Touched by the Same Flesh
by PhantomGashes
Summary: A girl with a scarred face like Erik's gets sent to live at the bottom of the Opoera house in the cellars by Madame Giry, who thinking Erik has left or is dead, lets her live there not knowing thep phantom is still there.
1. Memories

_**This chapter is short and I'll dedicate a week to this story and a week to my other story 'A Rose In a Meadow'. So If your reading either of these i hope you dont mind the wait between every few chapters.**_

Erik traveled down the street with a tight grimace across his face. Christine had recognized him at music shop today. She had literally ran out in fear and it had made his heart feel like it sank to his heels. After that he had put up his emotionless expression. Thats how he was now as he descended the cellars he had just entered and began his journey back down to his home.

"She looked at me with so much fear and loathing in her eyes." He thought as he turned and went down a staircase. "I couldn't stand to see the look she gave me. I wanted to end my life then and there." He sighed saying this part quietly out loud to himself as he began to run twards his home.

It took him about 20 minutes to get there as he ran. He soon stood at the door which was now unlocked. He knew instantly that Nadir had made his way into the home. He walked in and sure enough his Persian friend was sitting on one of the chairs that littered his home.

Sighing he walked over as Nadir stood. He was in no mood for Nadir today. Erik walked right past the persian and into his music room. Nadir sighed and rolled his eyes. He was planning on checking up on Erik but didn't wish to get him any angrier or make him mad at himself. He decided to come back that night before the show. He would surely have perked up by then. Nadir exited the home of his friend the phantom and walked to the the trap door that led out into the hallway.

Erik sighed as his fingers strummed harshly over the keys of the organ that adorned the wall of his music room. Only stopping to write down the music on his paper. His eyes burned with passionate hate and angst for the world. He had no control of what he played as he let his emotions flow freely through the vent of his music. His fingers dashed around on the keys and then both of his hands slammed agianst the keys making an erie sound that echoed throughout the cellars. A yell of anger escaped his throat.

Everyone believed him dead, or at least far away from Paris. Not even Madame Giry knew he was still here. He thought it best not to tell her. He sighed as he rested his head on the organ after her put the covering back over the keys. "Why is it that i have been cursed to live a life of darkness and unrelentless sadness. Why must i be forced to take shelter beneith those who are so much more menacing than I am." He said with pure disgust with the world. "It's because they can not see the angel beyond this scared face like Christine could...Oh, my Christine. How you showed so much fear for me in the music shop today. Not becuase of my face, but because you were scared. Scared of past events. Scared i was still holding a grudge agianst you and your prescious Victome. Christine..." He closed his eyes as dreams and sleep overcame his body.


	2. Crystal Arrives

Erik yawned and began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked some taking the paper that he had fallen asleep on and gotten stuck on his face off. He looked around to see a note laying beside him. It was written with one of his quills since the quill had been hastily placed down beside the note and the ink bottle had been left open. Quickly placing the cork inside the bottle and picking up the note he began to read.

**_Erik,_**

**_I arrived to accompany you to the opera and you were asleep. I know that you probably haven't had a good day. I just wanted to let you know that i wont be here tomarrow but I'll come sometime Friday. Oh, and next time try to make it to the bed instead of passing out on your organ._**

**_Your Friend,_**

**_Nadir_**

Erik looked at the note and sighed. 'He could have awakened me.' He thought. 'Though im sure he was worried about making me mad for disturbing my sleep.' Erik accepted the thought that his rage was impressionable, even with his dearest of friends he could be horribly mean.

He stood up and put the partially done music sheet back on the organ, then decided to go out to get some new outfits, even though he would risk running into Christine agian and having to see that horrible expression she makes when she sees himself. Sighing he grabbed his cape and ferdora then proceeded to take the passageway out to the stables. Unaware that as he left Madame Giry traveled down with a person that would change his life forever.

Madame Giry was sure she had heard footsteps, but then dismissed them as wishful thinking. Erik was dead. Or at least thats what everyone thought. She looked back at the young girl that followed her. She was about 18 with flowing black hair. She had on a lovely black and red corset dress that at anyother time would have men in awe, but right now was a serious situation. "Are you going to be okay down here Crystal?" Madame Giry asked as they stopped infront of Erik's Lair.

Crystal nodded and smiled at Masame Giry even though she was ashamed of her face. Madame Giry nodded and hugged the girl. "If you need any help or anything just follow the path I showed you. Come to me and make sure no one sees you because they will alert the authorities. They do not like it when strangers wander the halls of the opera house." She said and left as Crystal looked upon the lair.

She walked over admiring everything. Running her hands across the velvet curtians that drapped over every door giving the illusion of one room. Smiling she sighed at how it looked so dark, yet mysteriously beautiful. Crystal sat down and looking into a mirror that was casually leaning agianst the wall. Her horrid and disfigured face looked back at her as hot tears streamed down her face.


	3. The Girl With The Curse

Erik sighed as he walked down the path twards his home. He had a few bags of clothing and he had stopped by the new music store to see what they had and bought more music sheets since they were of better quality. He smiled slightly to himself as he came closer to his lair, then he heard the crying. 'Christine...' He thought, the first person comming to mind that he new of.

Erik dropped his bags and ran towards his lair reaching it in at least two minutes flat. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl sobbing over on the ground infront of a mirror. It was not his Christine. He felt a range of emotions. First there was Sadness. Then confusion. Finally, there was Anger. "Who are you?" He shouted and the girl sat up, her head down and her hair covering her face.

Erik saw her sholders shudder with silent sobs. He walked over and his anger flared once agian. "I asked you a question girl!" He yelled and she was silent. She no longer sobbed just sat there. Erik's Anger was thin.

"Crystal." She said taking him off guard by her abrupt answer.

"What did you say?" He asked, interest in stead of anger in his voice.

"My name. It's Crystal." she said and kept her face hidden under her hair looking down at her knees.

He growled realizing she would not look at him. "Why are you hiding your face. If you are telling the truth you will not be so resistant to look me in the eyes when you say this." He said and noticed her tense. "So your lying." He said and she shook her head placing her hands over her face.

She began to quietly sob. "No, it's not that!" She yelled and layed forward resting her cheek on the cold stone floor and cried quietly as her hair fell over her face showing slightly her silhouetted face through her hair.

He kneeled down and slid his hand under her chin lifting her face so her eyes met his. His eyes widened as he looked at her face. It was as scarred as his except instead of just half her face it was all over her's. She pulled abck in fear and covered ehr face letting herself sob into her hands. "If this is your home I shall leave. I'm sorry I disturbed you." She said getting up and ran off down the pathway Madame Giry had taken her through to get to the lair.

Erik looked shocked as the girl ran away from him. Someone was sharing his pain and suffering, and he had just yelled at her and treated her horribly. He was furious at himself. He ran forward and began to follow the sounds of her sobs and footsteps. "WAIT! I'M SORRY!" He yelled shocking himself so much he stopped.

She ran off and her sobs diminished. He sighed and sat down in the middle of the path leaning back agianst the stone wall. Maybe one of the only people who could understand his pain had just ran out of his lair before he even gave her a chance to tell why she was there or anything.

Crystal kept running and soon heard him scream sorry but she had to keep running. He thought she was a monster. She was sure of it. She looked back momentarly hearing his footsteps stop and accidently tripped down a stair case and screamed until she fell uncontious at the bottom.


	4. An Unlikely Friendship

Crystal's eyes fluttered open and she looked around blinking. Her eyes began to adjust as she looked around at the place around her. She was in a room. A swan bed was where she was. Her disfigured cheek was agianst a soft material that made ehr want to close her eyes agian but she knew she had to get up.

Lifting herself from the bed she walked to a door and opened it looking out carefully before emerging. All at once a soul chilling music flooded her ears. It was beautiful and sad as she closed her eyes and began wlaking towards it, but unfortuanately her entrancement was broken as she tripped and fell into the lake letting a loud scream escape from deep within her throat.

The music stopped and as her head broke the surface and she began to cough and gaps for breath she saw the masked face of the man she had seen before running off. 'He brought be back here? But why?' She thought as he rolled his eyes and lifted her from the lake.

She smiled slightly and ran her hands through her hair that was now pushed back out of her face. "Thank you, but why did you help me?" She asked curiously looking at the man as she said this quietly.

Erik thought for a moment then shook her head a small smile showing over his features. "When? This time or when you fell down the stairs?" He said making her feel embarrassed for how clumsy she was.

He turned his back from her and walked into the other room and she started to follow him but he was out of the room before she could enter with a towel. She blinked as he handed her the towel and lead her to the room she had been in when she woke up. "Dry off while I go fetch some clothes for you to change into." He said and disapeated into the darkness.

Crystal blinked then looked at the darkness that he had seemed to just be part of as he walked into it disapearing from her sight. She turned and went into the room and dried off.

Erik walked down the hall to the prop room hiding the darkness as a few ballerina's passed him. Gosiping about something. "Who was that girl Madame Giry had been talking to the other night?" One asked little Meg Giry who shrugged and answered.

"I walked in and the girl was hiding her face underneither her hair and looking down to the ground. She looked like a whore who had just been dragged in. Probably was, my mother is so generous sometimes and then i wonder: Why can't she cut me some of that generousity. Oh well." Erik listened as they disapeared around the corner.

'So Madame Giry brought the girl to my home.' He thought as he walked into the prop room gathering up one of the dresses that lay on the clothes racks.

He then went back out of the room and down the hall. He wondered to himself about how the girl had been disfigured. How Madame Giry had come across such a pathetic creature. Many more also. He firgured he would interogate the girl after she was dried and in new warm clothes.

Slipping into the dark passage way he made his way back down into the lairto hear a womans voice humming a song that he couldn't quiet place. Even though he didn't know the song the voice he heard was beautiful. Well her humming was so he knew her voice must be. 'I may enjoy having this girl around.' Erik thought to himself as he knocked on the door to her room.

Crystal heard a rapping of knocks agianst the door. She held the towel close to her naked body and opend the door slightly to see Erik. He blushed as he noticed the towel and looked away even though she had only opened the door slightly. "Here are some clothes." He said handing her the dress he had taken. She took it graciously and shut the door after whispering a short thank you to him.


	5. No Title For Now

Erik sat playing his organ as he heard the door open behind him. he stopped and turned to look at Crystal. He gasped as he saw how well the dress showed off her curves and dip on the chest revealed alot. Blushing he nodded in aproval and she walked over. "Why are you not scared of my face Monsieur?" She asked him as he saw the small smile on his face of being in a womans presence after so long of being alone with random vists from Nadir.

'Nadir will be comming later, how will i explain this girl to him?' He thought then dismissed the thought. He'd deal with that later. "There's nothing to fear Mademoiselle." He stated and raised from his perch on the bench. "But i do have some questions for you." He said and watched ehr expression change from slightly shy and happy to that of a rabbit getting chased by the gardener.

"W-what woudld y-y-you like to talk about Monsieur?" She asked stuttering slightly from fear and hoped he hadn't noticed.

He could tell she was worried about him asking about her face. He thought of showing her his face but decided agianst it. He would show her eventually but not now. He didn't feel it was the time. "Well it's just I would like to know how you came about such disfigurement? Were you born with it or did you happen to be involved in an accident of some sort." He asked and she tensed and shook her head slightly.

"That's a question I can not answer Monsieur." She said and Erik waved his hand in understanding.

"Thats perfectly fine my dear, but please call me Erik, you are someone i feel i can trust with my name after how i had made you so upset the other day." He said and just then Nadir burst in through the doors and Crystal looked over as nadir gasped in shock.

She tensed up agian as she had been before. Erik gave a glare towards Nadir who was now a little bit more composed as he walked over. "Erik I didn't expect you to have a guest?" Nadir questioned and Erik smiled smugly at his shocked expression.

"Well my friend you never know what goes on down here, I am quite unexpectant at times." He said and Nadir grabbed his arm giving him a short glare before looking kindly at Crystal and nodding politely at her, trying to ignore her disfigurements.  
"I'm quite sorry Mademoiselle but I must be taking your host for a moment." He said dragging Erik out of the room on his heels. Once they were out of the room he glared at Erik once agian. "Did you kidnap that poor child?" He yelled harshly but quietly enough so Crystal could not hear him.

Erik looked at him with a false shocked expression. "Why Nadir! I never!" He said sarcastically and Nadir shot him a serious look.

"Erik, I am not joking. Did you or did you not kidnap that girl?" He asked and Erik sighed.

"I didn't. She was here when i came back from shopping for some new clothes, my old ones are gettingly slightly torn and worn from being down here. I believe Madame Giry brought her down here for the same reason I was brought here, or something like that." He said and Nadir nodded seeing the truthfulness in his friends eyes.

He looked at the door as if she were standing right there infront of them then back to Erik. "I wouldn't put it past the woman." He sighed and shook his head. "With the upper world thinking your dead she probably thought she could hide the girl below the opera house." He agreed and sighed. "How did she get disfigured." He asked now curiously looking at Erik.

Erik shrugged and sighed. "She only told me her name really. I would probably guess an accident or she wouldn't have lived so long with out actually finding a mask for herself to wear or she would have killed herself from the shame of living in the outside world with that disfigurement so long." He decided talking more to himself than to Nadir but his persian friend nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, I would have." He said and then put his hando nthe doorknob opening it slightly. "Shall you introduce me now?" He said and Erik nodded as they both walked in seeing Crystal Sitting at the organ. Her fingers running softly over the keys.

There was a soft melody emitting itself from the pipes of the organ which held a haunting glow in the dim light. The girl that played the instrument with intense but sweet passion. She had gentle sounds emurging instead of the forceful dark sound that usually was cascaded from within it.

The two men stood shocked as Crystal stopped playing and she turned around seeing their faces. "Oh, um, I...I am sorry." She said looking down. "It's just been so long since i was able to let my hands roam freely on the keys of a piano or organ I couldn't help myself." Crystal stood and the men snapped out of their trances.

Nadir was the first to speak and his eyes were still wide in amasement. "That was wonderful, the only thing I've heard from that is songs of heartbreak and darkness. I forgot it could even sound so beautifully light spirited when the right tune was played." He said making Erik seem slightly mad at the comment of his music but decided to take it as a compliment. He had his own style and he liked it.

Crystal blushed, you could see it through her pale scarred face. It wasn't red like Erik's was but it still looked just as bad. Smiling she looked up at him and Nadir could tell she had once been quite beautiful. "Thank you Monsieur. I am glad you like it. I wrote it myself." She said and Erik got an amused look on his face.

"Oh, I write my own music too. Maybe you would like to compare eachother's compositions sometime." He said smiling slightly and she smiled even brighter.

**Immokk- Glad you think so. Believe it or not I loved the play as a child. I loved the movie. And I've grown quite attached to the book.**

**Koneko-chan16- I updated O.O DONT HURT ME! AHHH! hides behind Erik who looks around blinking Erik: And why am i the guard? Me: Becuase no one will hurt the almightly Erik! Erik looks proudly and smiles at the word almighty.**

**Countess Alana- Why thank you I feel special-D**

**Lady Kathrin- AWWW! Dont cry...Well at least im doing a good job at the dramaticness . gives her an erik plushie No crying ;-;? **


	6. Reliving The Past

**All of the dream sequence will be in italics.**

They had all talked about different things for about an hour before Nadir had to leave. Something about sending a letter, but he left none the less. After he had gone things seemed to get slightly quiet for Erik was tired once agian from a hard night of composing. Decided to go to bed he excused himself from the room as Crystal lounged on a chair that sat in the corner of his music room.

Changing his clothes Erik then layed in his bed and stretched out some. He wondered if he should take off his mask. His door was locked, so he decided it wouldn't matter. Slipping the cold porcelain mask from his face and setting it to his bedside he yawned. His eyes slowly closed and dreams over came him as he went into a deep sleep.

_Erik smiled as he snapepd the rope shut around Piangi's neck. A snapping sound could be heard and he knew he was dead. Taking his cape he walked out as his cue was preformed. The audience seemed to notice the change for there was a light murmer then some gasps as some of them remembered his voice from when he had talked before during the preformance of Faust. _

_Walking out on stage he saw the lovely Christine. So beautiful and radiant. They began to sing their duet. His voice vibrated throughout the opera house sending chills down everyones backs. Walking close to Christine he began to pace around her slowly. This made Christine's voice slightly waver as she began to sing._

Erik tossed and turned in his sleep as his dream continued. Crystal was hearing the rustle of the sheets and the murmers comming from Erik's room and stopped as she was passing his door to listen. Making sure her savior was alright. "Christine..." She heard him say in a painful tone and there was some more murmers she couldn't understand.

_Erik's hands ran down Christine's body softly as she sang now with passion and no fear for her partner in this duet. The crowd was stunned speachless by the way their voices clashed as they both sang together. Their voices erupting in a passionate plea as they both assended onto the platform above the trap door._

_He began to sing softly as she ran her hands across his face. He bursted out in an eruption of emotion and passion as she ripped his mask off._

Erik sat up in bed screaming his face drenched in sweat and tears streamed down his face as he remembered the painful dream recalling his horrible past. Sobbing silently now he heard the pounding on the door and put his mask on instantly worried she'd somehow manage to burst through at any moment. "Erik! Erik! Are you okay?" Crystal screamed worried.

Erik stood and ran over to the door and composed himself before answering. As he opened the door Crystal was running twards the door in an attempt to break it down and she bumped right into him. They both tumbled to the ground and she was now laying ontop of him. Their faces inches apart. Her hands upon his chest. His hands had also grapsed her waist on the way down trying to catch her and they were both blushing now. 'Why would he blush because a horrible disfigured being like me was laying ontop of him. I would think he'd be disgusted.' Crystal thought as she finally composed herself and got up helping the still blushing Erik up.

She looked at him concerned now. "What happened Erik?" She asked and he shook his head sighing.

"Just reliving my past." He said and sat back o nthe bed. "Did I wake you?"

Crystal shook her head and say back him and he looked at her slightly shocked. "No. I was heading to the room you let me sleep in when I heard you murmering and tossing in your sleep. I decided to wait until you stopped to make sure you were okay but it kept getting worse then you were yelling and i freaked out. I didn't know what to do so i tried to bust in." She said and he nodded looking at his feet. "What were you dreaming of?"

Erik tensed and shook his head some. "Like you, that's a question I can not answer." He said and she patted his sholder some then smiled.

He looked up to see her smiling at him and he looked back at her curiously. "Well, If your okay now I think we should both go to bed. If you need me my door will be unlocked, just come in and wake me." She said and got up leaving the room.

Erik felt something weird in the pit of his stomach stir as he watched her smile. It was something he hadn't felt since he had first layed eyes on Christine. He tried to shake this feeling away. This couldn't be love! Could it?


	7. Sebastian Fascade

Erik was now laying back in his bed breathing heavily. Sweat was still beading over his brow and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself. This had been an all-to-familiar dream to him. He had had it alot lately. It was like a curse that was slowly manifesting itself in Erik's mind. He thought to himself of that feeling he had gotten about five minutes before then dismissed it once agian. His eyes closed and he driffted back to a, now, dreamless slumber.

Crystal lay in her bed. Drowning in her own sorrow of her own past experiences. She thought of her husband, her now ex-husband. She hoped he would never find her. Not down here. Not in her sactuary. Her chest tightened as she seemed to have her breath caught in her throat. Unable to exhale she coughed and finally took a deep breath. The thought of him comming down here made her sick.

She wondered if she should tell Erik. No. She couldn't. He wouldn't care anyways. Crystal sighed and rolled over onto her side snuggling her cheek into the soft velvet and silk of the sheets as she pulled them close to her body. Sighing contently she decided she shouldn't dwell on the past. Not now. Not ever.

A man stepped out of a carriage. It was a rainy day and the skies were a dingy grey. Pulling his overcoat agianst his body he ventured up the steps to the Paris Opera House. He somehow could sense Crystal's presence in here. He would ask to purchase this Opera house that the current owners wished to sell so much. He would be able to search for her here.

He walked up to the door and opened it up making sure to keep his feet clean before he entered. One of the stagehands stopped abruptly and greeted him. "You must be here about the opera house." He said and bowed politely. "Let me take you to the managers office."

Nodding graciously he follwoed the man up a flight of stairs and down a hall or two then too a room. Knocking on the door the man announced his presence and that someone had come in negociation in the purchase of the opera house. There was a long pause before footsteps were heard runnign to the door and a few bolts being unlatched that had must have been put their after the 'Accident' as everyone now reffered to it.

Firmin answered the door as Andre was sitting back at his desk shaking slightly. With nervousness or joy. He could not tell. "Ah, Monsieur Fascade! Pleased to see you." Firmin greeted warmly with overly dramtic hand movements that motioned their guest to sit.

Sebastian Fascade tipped his hat giving off that flashy smile he always seemed to have despite his truly cruel self. He set at the front of the desk as Firmin sat behind it and the negociating began. "Now, what, my kind sirs, are you offering for this lovely peice of art you call an opera house." Sebastian asked.

Firmin and Andre glanced at eachother then back to Sebastian. "We are offering you only pay us 2,000 francs for the place. We are egar to get on with our much needed retirement. We will pay the cast their sallaries after you pay us if you desire to purchase making it easier on you after the sale." He said and Sebastian leaned back in his seat. His fingertips touching it's oposite on the other hand as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Interestng offer. When will I be able to pay you and take over?" He asked as the two men now looked at eachother with enjoyment and disbelief.

"Right away Monsieur! We have our things already packed and out of the office for imidiate take over if you so desire." Andre said eyes alit with happiness. Sebastian was now for the first tiem noticing the bare desks that sat infront of him.

He nodded and a huge smile erupted from his face. A sudistic one that almsot frightened the two managers as he digged into his overcoats pocket and pulled out 2,000 francs he had stuck in with much more so he could imidiately purchase the building. The two men took the money and scurried out of the office like a rat with a peice of cheese.

This would work great with his plan. A perfect fit in his scheme to lure her out of hiding in this sanctuary using her unevitable love of music. "Crystal I will get you. And you will be mine agian..." He smiled evily and sat behind one of the two desks that sat in the room, unaware of the person lsitneing outside his door as she ran down the hallway quietly towards a trapdoor.

"I have got to warn her." Madame Giry said as she slid into the darkness and opened a panel in the wall disapearing inside.


	8. He's here

Crystal awoke to the harsh whispers of Madame Giry and Erik in the next room. Climbing out of the bed quietly she walked over glancing out of a crack that the door had open. Seeing her two saviors conversing seriously she watched convinced that somethine was wrong. "Erik, it's getting dangerous." She heard the woman say as Erik nodded in agreement.

Erik sighed and slumped down into a chair running his hands through his thick black hair that covered his head as he sighed opening his eyes agian. "We'll tell her, wait here while i go retreive her." Erik said and walked towards Crystal's room.

She dashed over to the bed and sat down just as Erik opened the door. "Crystal, we need to speak to you about something important." He said, Madame Giry had only told him that the person that was looking for Crystal had purchased the Opera House.

Crystal got up and looked at him then nodded following him out to sit with him and Madame Giry. "Crystal, Sebastian has bought the opera house. I believe he knows you're here." She said and Erik watched as Crystal's muscles tightened involentarily.

He placed a hand on her knee making her jumps slightly then blushe noticing it was Erik's hand with him trying to comfort her. Even though he knew nothing of what had happened to her or why she was so upset. "Crystal, stay down here at all costs. Erik I want you to go out and get clothes for her: the prop room, buy them, i dont care. Just be careful. Now, both of you keep a low profile and you'll be fine. I must be going or I'll be late for the girl's practice today." She said and got up walking out of their sight through a passageway. Her footsteps deminished in sound unti lthey could be heard no more.

Erik looked over at Crystal who's body was racking with silent tears. Shivering she rubbed ehr arms with her hands and looked at Erik noticing the concerned look on hsi face. "While I'm out I will buy you some sheets to write music on." He said and stood smiling at her slightly then covering it up with a scowl. He couldn't let her know how he felt she was more than just another person he had to put up with.

Crystal watched as he left and layed down deciding to try to sleep some more as she relaxed on the cushions in the corner of the room they had been in. The silk made her skin feel like it was floating on clouds as she drifted into a deep sleep which would bring on horrible nightmares of the past.


	9. A life changing event

Erik growled at how nice he'd been to the girl as he walked down the street. He had already bought the sheet music and now he was on his way to pick her up something to wear. 'I can not treat her like I have been. It will make her soft. And it will probably make me soft as well. You must be strong to survive in this world and with all her crying she is deffinately someone who needs some toughening up.' He thought to himself as he spotted the shop in the now fading daylight.

The sun was pretty much down and a shadow spread throughout the street. Sighing as he looked into the window the shop. Standing out infront of it for a short period of time just gazing in at the fabrics and the dresses. He soon walked in now noticing that the Giry child was in here with two of the ballet brats. "Oh, Meg! This dress is exquisite!" She said and Erik rolled his eyes as the girls fawned over an extremely expensive dress that none of them could afford.

He walked to the other side of the shop not being noticed by anyone except maybe the shop keeper. He looked at the dresses and soon picked out one that looked casual, and non-expensive for something to wear around his lair. He then saw the girls had left the dress as he walked over and looked at it himself. It was silk and red. The top of it was a corset so there was no one for one under it. the stitching on it was black winding patterns that would sometimes burst into an ocassional rose. The laces for the corset were also black.

Erik now looked up from the dress to see the ballet girls looking over at him. They were watching to see if he was going to buy it. Wondering if he was of nobility. Laughing inwardly to himself as he thought of this. 'Me! Nobility! That's one thing i wouldn't be expecting if i saw myself walking down the street.' He thought to himself and shook his head taking the dress down and deciding that with Crystal's dark black hair and beautiful pale skin it would look wonderful on her if they were to go to see an opera, which he did soemtimes with Nadir in box five.

The girls whispered amongst themselves as he walked over and payed for the dresses he had baught. Smiling inwardly he walked out of the shop and down the street. He figured he could do one more nice thing for Crystal before eh became his hatred filled self agian.

Erik continued walking until across the road he saw Raoul emerge from inside the local pub. He stumbled out and called a carriage as Erik did the same. The vicomte got in and Erik soon was following him down the winding roads to his home. 'A drunken fop is never a good thing.' He thought to himself concerned for Christine since h knew little of their new life and how it was going.

Soon the carriage stopped and Raoul disapeared into the house. Erik exited his carriage after and snuck around the back of the house. He climbed up a tree and luckily found the window that happened to be the newly wed's room. "Christine! Where are you?" He heard Raoul's voice yet not seeing the man. All he could see was Christine praying as she was interupted by the man opening the door.

Raoul smiled at Christine drunkenly but not to threateningly. Erik watching closedly as Christine smiled back half-heartedly. "My dear Christine...my little lotte..." He cooed seductively as he proweled over to her and picked her up.

Christine giggled someone and looked the man. Erik felt his heart pounding and heard the blood rushing in his ears. Jealousy was consuming him as he saw the couple kiss passionately. Deciding nothing was wrong he began to descend the tree and moved around to the waiting carriage. Getting in agian he sighed as the man at the reigns waited for him to tell him the destination of his next place. "To the Opera House." He chimed and the carriage was off.


	10. The dream

_Crystal sat on her bed in ragged and torn clothes. The only good outfit she had she wouldn't wear when he was home. She couldn't let her mothers dress get destroyed. She winced as she heard the drunken stumbles of her husband, Sebastian, walk up the stairs. 'He must have those friends of his over tonight.' She whimpered in her mind. _

_Sebastian sighed as opened the door to see his wife tensed up on the bed staring at him with cold eyes. "Woman! Why aren't you down there?" He yelled as he walked in grabbing her wrist tightly. _

_Crystal grabbed his hand trying to wrench it off her arm. She winced from the pain it caused her. "You never called me down Sebastian." She said in a pleading voice hoping he would not strike her. It was a common thing but she was still not used to the feeling of being struck after so many years of her parents loving care with hardly any disipline._

_Sebastian's features softened slightly then he shook his head and sighed pushing her out the door. She stumbled out of their bedroom as she could hear the shouts of the men that were laughing and yelling about stories and experiences they'd had. Realization hit her once agian as she remembered why he had came to get her in thefirst place. "Sebastian! No!" She shook her head and backed agianst the wall. "I will not do this anymore! Can't you get money some other way?" She pleaded and all she got was a snarl in return._

_"I have money but that's for me to keep so i can use it for investments and buisness. This money is for pleasure. For me to use on drinking and cigars and clothes. You don't want your husband poorly dressed out in public do you?" He said in a fake whimper as he leamed over her and grabebd ehr arm dragging her down the stairs with her kicking and screaming all the way._

Crystal shot up in the cushions she had made a bed out of. Beads of sweat had formed all over her face and her clothes were matted down agianst her body damp from the nightmare's effect on her. Her hand was over her heart as if trying to tame the pounding it was doing to her chest. She then noticed Erik looking at her concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned that his lair-mate had some sort of illness.

She shook her head as she layed back down, cuddling one of the cushions with her arms agianst her dampened body. "Just a nightmare of things long in the past." She said quietly as he nodded and stood up. His facial expressions changing form those of concern to those of a painting done by an emotionless artist.

"Well go to the room, I dont need some girl messing up my cushions out here." He stated taking in Crystal's shocked face. He then haned her the two bags. "There is are two dresses, a violin, and music sheets with some quills and ink in those. Use them carefully." He said and walked off into his music room

Crystal got up and looked at him as he disapeared behind the slamemd door. She looked down at the stuff then noticed her eyes were half closed and yawned. She would look at the things in the morning. She needed her sleep for now.


	11. She's Dead

The next day Nadir came in with a news paper in his trenchcoat's pocket. He sighed at the thought of telling Erik this, but it was better he did now instead of him learning of it later with no one around to control him. He walked in and heard the music vibrating throughout the place instantly. For a minute he wodnered if Erik knew. Shaking his head he dismissed the thought. The music would be alot mroe raw and hateful if he did. There would also be things broken but he saw none.

Nadir walked towards the music room and opened the door not bothering to knock. He knew Erik wouldn't hear it. He sighed as he saw his friend turn around and glare at him. "What is it you want Nadir." He said somewhat patiently.

Nadir sighed and looked down the looked back up. "I need to talk to Erik and I think you should stay sitting down for this." He said and then looked down once agian seeing his friend's concerned face.

Crystal was awake now and had on the plain, casual, dress Erik had bought her. She walked over to the music room noticing that for a music room it was rather quiet until she heard the voices of Erik and Nadir within it. She wanted to go away and let them have their privacy but she couldn't help but listen in on the conversation.

"Erik..."Nadir trailed off. The words unable to form in his mouth.

Erik growled with impatients. His fists clentched slightly and he let the flex out once agian and sighed as he looked at Nadir. "Just tell me Nadir." He said simply and Nadir complied.

"Erik...Christine was...killed last night." He heard the choking gasp caught in Erik's throat but not daring to look up at his friends face which he was sure would be striken with tears already. "It was Raoul. He had killed her. He was drunk and for some reason or another he raped her, beat her, then slit her throat...I'm sorry Erik." Eeverythign was quiet before Erik collasped to his knees.

Tears streamed down his face as sobs racked his body furiously. Crystal who was listneing outside of the door went back to her room unable to stay to hear anymore. Death. Rape. They were both things in her life she had endured and she hated them. Plus the sobs of Erik were to much to bare.

Nadir walked cautiously over to Erik then Kneeled by him. Erik unable to control his emotions rested his head on Nadir's sholder and cried. "Nadir! I was there last nigth and I left...I LEFT! I bet if I only stayed there a little longer to see that it was going to lead to danger for Christine I could have saved her!" He yelled and Nadir held Erik close like a mother would a child. "Nadir! This is my fault! I let her go with him in the first place! I should rott in hell for this!" He yelled harshly and stood up. He stomped out of the room and Nadir followed quickly after him

"Erik where are you going?" He yelled and Erik looked behind him as he walked.

"I'm going after that little bastard, thats what I'm doing!" He shouted and Nadir saw the hatred and danger in hsi eyes.

Nadir grabebd his arm and stopped him. "Erik, the police have him in custody. He will probably rott in prision and then in hell for the crime he commited. I want you to stay here. I brougth you this. I need to go, but I will be back later Erik. Stay here and I'll return. I promise." He said as he handed Erik the paper which held the article of Christine's death and inside a memorial page dedicated the great Opera singer.

Erik slumped down in the cushions that Crystal had been laying on the previous night. His blood boiling as he read through the article that described his loves death in great detail and how they had come to find of what had happened. He cried for her death. For himself. For letting her go with that man. And for what he had now to hope for which was nothing.


	12. Arrangements for a meeting

Crystal sighed as she walked out of her room. She had stayed in there for two hours practicing on her violin and composing the first part of her new piece. She had been worried to come out but for a while now the sobs had quieted and she wasn't sure what to do.

Setting the violin down and walking out of the room she looked around before entering the room that led to Erik. She said him slumped over on the cushins asleep. walking over crystal let her hand flow down the side of his face that had no mask on it before she slowly ran her fingers around the edge of his mask.

Erik mumbled something in his sleep turning his head slightly and her hand was agianst the soft mask now. Her fingertips slid under it as she got a good grip on it. She began to take the mask away when a hand shot up gripping her wrist. Pain shooting up her arm made her let go.

Erik let a growl that started deep within his throat escape his mouth. He swung her hard agianst the wall and she crumbled to the ground and began crying. She was slightly hurt but the crying was more from being scared. She was used to being hurt. Erik glared down upon her hiding his feelings behind his masked emotions. "Don't EVER touch my mask!" He growled.

All she could do was nod in return as silent tears streamed down his face. She watched as he turned his back to her and walked to his music room. The door closed securely behind him and music soon floated throughout the beautiful underground lair.

Crystal stood and looked around she gripped her wrist which now held a slight bruise of purple and blue. She also noticed some scrapes on her arms from sliding down the wall. Fresh blood slid out of the small cuts slightly and slowly made it's way down her small arms. Crystal sighed and wiped the blood from her as a knock came from the door.

Thinking it was Nadir she opened to door only to see Madame Giry in a black dress, which was quite simple but still very beautiful. Her pale skin looked even whiter. She wore a grimace across her face as she looked at the girl in slight sarrow. "Dear child, I have bad news." The middle-aged woman said. "Sebastian has demanded for your arrival. He sent me to fetch you or just to give you this letter letting you come whenever you please." She handed Crystal an envelope and patted her sholder, then turned walking away into the darkness.

Crystal's eyes were wide by the time Madame Giry walked off and She was gripping the envelope in her now shakey and sweaty palms. Eyeing the envelope she thought of whether or not to open it even though she had already begun to tear open the seal. She let her eyes fall upon the parchment and scan the words a few times before she read the letter out loud to no one:

_Dearest Crystal,_

_I know that you must be very upset about happenings that led to your careless thoughts and actions of running away from me. You leaving me was not a very good idea for I knew where you would go because I know you to well. You are mine and i will get you back. This being said i give you a few choices. _

_1) You will come back to me peacefully and we will leave this place behind._

_2) I will let you stay here but you must come to me when I ask of you or I will have you searched for and I will deal with you in a way I think you know quite well._

_3) I will have to make you come out, and I'm sure you wont want that happening._

_Now that you have read my demands I will conclude this note with a request. I want you to meet me on the roof top tonight at midnight. DO NOT be late! That is a warning.._

_Your Loving husband,_

_Sebastian_


	13. A lesson

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been sick, had alot of meetings, and my comp wouldn't let me on the site because it was running slow. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story! Read and reveiw!**_

Crystal looked around as she went up the steps. 'What am i doing?' She thought to herself. 'God, you should have let Erik know where you were going, but it's to late. two minutes until midnight and you'll need that time to get up there in time.' She throught as she walked up the stairs seeing the door to the roof about a flight of stairs up.

Quickening her pace she ran up the steps careful not to tripover the moist steps that the humidity had layed a layer of dew over. It took her moments to reach the door. She stood there quietly. Listening. She heard his footsteps pacing beyond the door in the distance. Oviously he was getting impatient. Her hand reached for the door knob and layed on it as she took a deep breath and turned it letting the cool breeze of the autum night hit her making her shiver even under the layered dress Erik had bought her. She had made sure not to wear the beautiful black and red one he had gotten her in fear that Sebastian had plans to hurt her and might accidently get her dress dirty or ripped if she had to fight him. She had also barrowed one of Erik's masks that covered her whole face showing only her lips and eyes.

Crystal heard him before she saw the man as she closed the door quietly behind her. Leaning aginast the cold metal door she closed her eyes until she heard the footsteps approach. "You actually came. I was sure I'd have to go hunt you down." he said as she opened her eyes and she saw how near he actually was.

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of her face making her feel uncomfortable. He smiled as he saw the nervousness in her eyes and the fear that was within that. "What did you want with me." She said with a trembling voice.

Sebastian smiled his evil, yet seductive smile and intertwined his fingers in her lush black locks. Crystal was breathing hard as she felt his hands in her hair and saw the gleam in his eyes. He was pure evil, no one could deny that, but he was a powerful man in both strength and politics and he could have anything he wanted. Except her.

She pushed him away with a sudden newfound strength and glared at him. He hadn't moved much which ment his hands were still wrapped into her hair so he tugged on it making her fall to his knees. He kneed her jaw as she went down and she now layed on her side with blood seeping from her mouth and the side of her head. Growling a deep and deadly growl he kicked her in the face making her roll over onto her other side with her screaming in pain as blood poored from her bloody lip and her now bitten tounge.

Sebastian looked down at the now coughing and gagging girl and folded his arms. He decided to leave before one of the stage hands wandered up here with one of the little ballet sluts. "I hope you learnt your lesson." He said with a deep growl in his voice and walked to the door opening it. "I will contact you by letter soon." He finished before he clsoed the door behind him decending the stair case.


	14. Who is this new Manager

_**Wooo! Updates! I'm kind of having writers block with tons of stuff happening to put me under EMENSE stress! sighs and hugs an Erik plushie for comfort I shall take all my anger out in my writting today! yay:-D**_

Erik sighed as he layed his head on the keys of his organ. He was aware that Crystal had been gone for quite some time even after Madame Giry had warned her not to leave or wander off. His thoughts were wandering. Was she hurt? Had he found her? Where was she? He growled thinking of all the things that could be wrong and then got mad at himself for caring. He loved Christine. His Christine was dead. Tears began to flow agian and he clenched his fists. That man, if you could call him a man, would pay. Even if he got out because of his high status he'd kill him.

Erik sighed and stood deciding he needed to go outside. Maybe play his violin on the roof for a while. He grabbed his violin and bow then flicked the switch to the passage that led to the roof. "You'll feel better in no time Erik. When your lost in your music. When you see that man killed or know that he'll be rotting in prison. It will make you happier." He thought to himself as he walked up the steps. "I still wish I knew where that pest of a girl went." He then thought absent mindedly.

It only took him about 30 minutes to reach the roof. When he reached the end of the route and flipped the trap door open he couldn't believe his eyes at what he was. Crystal was laying on the ground. She had been wearing one of his masks but it now had a crack on it. She was bleeding fro mthe side of her head as a small pool of blood showed under her dark hair. The mask was now laying on the ground infromt of her face. It had slid off during the attack she had underwent. Blood seeped out of her mouth and she was shivering in tremors as she whimpered subcontiously.

Erik's jaw dropped and so did his instument. He ran to her side completely terrified for the girl and kneeled down beside her taking in her battered features. She didn't have many bruises or gashes, but thoughs she did have were horrible to say the least. She had alot of blood on her dress and face making it look even worse.

He picked her up and carried her in his arms and went back through the trapdoor. He decided he could return for the violin when he had made sure she was alright and not infact bleeding to death even though that was over-reacting slightly, but he wasn't about to see another girl die on his hands of neglect. He didn't have to worry about who had done this. He knew it was the same person who had scarred her. The person that owned the opera house.

Erik reached the lair in half the time it took him to get away from it. His heart was pounding in his chest and he took deep breaths as he had been running the whole way down. As he flipped the switch and the trapdoor flew open he was greeted by a gasp.

Nadir had come back while he was gone. A look of horror and disbeilf was shown on his features as he looked at the girl that Erik held in his arms. "Oh my! ERIK! Did you do this?" He shouted as he ran over shocked and Erik growled at him shutting hte trapdoor with his foot hearing the satisfying click that ment it was closed.

"Of corse not Nadir! I found her on the roof. It was that stupid new owner of the place. He's the one who did this to her." He growled as he walked her over to the edge fo the lake with Nadir at his heels. "We need to take some of these clothes off her so we can wash the cuts on her arms knees and face.." He said ans he began to take off her dress hesitantly.

If there was one thing Erik was it was a Gentalman and Nadir respected that greatly. Erik was sure not to take off her corset and under garments. Just the parts he needed off. He slid her into the lake making sure her head was above water before covering her mouth and nose and dunking her under then back up.

Nadir was getting gaze and other medical supplies Erik kept with him just incase he needed it and as Erik finsihed cleaning out the cuts and brought her out, Nadir began to bandage her up. "I believe the man that owns the Opera house now is her husband." Nadir said.

He knew who the man was that owned the Opera house and he knew that he was looking for his wife and Crystal fit the name and describtion. Erik looked at Nadir shocked as nadir finished the bandaged on Crystal. "He's her husband. I could tell he was the one who gave her the scars the way she acted but Madame Giry and Crystal never said anything about him being her husband." He felt his heary sink. He had let her get to him even just slightly and he was glad he had not gotten more attached.

Nadir nodded and sighed as Erik picked up Crystal and headed towards her room. "I'll explain when you come back." He said as Erik disapeared behidn the curtians.

With the reasurance of getting at least a few of his questions answered, Erik quickly went in and put Crystal in bed tucking her in and making sure she was alright. After all this was done he came back out quickly sitting on a chair across from Nadir. "Explain." He said simply in his cold, yet seductive voice.

Nadir sighed and began to speak agian closing his eyes. "Sebastian Fascade has a bad reputation but he is very wealthy and the police will not dare arrest him. He has hurt Crystal before, I knew that I had seen her before but her new disfigurement had caught me off guard. So i couldn't place where I have seen her before. I once saw her and Sebastian at the market. A man was bothering her. He would leer and talk to her in a most ungentleman like way but Sebastian did nothing about it. Finally the man had grabbed Crystal and was holding her agianst himself at her protest. Sebastian turned around and actually offered to let the man have his way with his wife for a small fee. Like she ment nothing to him.." Nadir said and he saw Erik's fists clentch in anger. His eyes were firey with hatred for such a man. "The man declined though for some odd reason. Crystal was very greatful. But on with what I was saying. Sebastian was a horrible husband to her as his reputation says, theres not much I've heard but I did hear that Crystal had left him and had secretly had herself freed from her commitment to be his wife through a devource. She had ran but was dragged back and they were never remarried. I suppose you can say he's just using her for money since they really aren't even together anymore. He owns her more or less." Nadir Finsihed and Erik growled with anger even though he knew he shouldn't care about this girl that he had only known for a few days but had some strange sense of connection towards.

Nadir got up and told Erik goodbye as he left to return home after a hard days work. Erik sat there thinking to himself and decided that tomarrow he would pay a visit to the new manager of the opera house.

**_If you want to IM me on AIM then my SN is VaMpScHiC_**


	15. A New Target Is Sighted

**Actually in some versions of Phantom of the Opera i've read fanfiction and real published versions i've seen that sometimes they have Erik desguise himself and walk among the crowd easily while gathering materials and other such things that he needs besides food. Sometimes he has Madame Giry fetch things for him also but since technically Madame Giry is really busy at this time with things in the Opera House with Sebastian he had to venture out himself.**

Erik made his way down the last of the path. He had made sure that Crystal was asleep and okay before he left. He was going to let it be known that the Opera Ghost was still here and that the new manager should beware of his presence. As he made his way up the steps and out of the passage way into box five he looked down to see a well dressed man flirting with the ballerinas as Madame Giry tried to coax them onto the stage to warm up for that nights preformance.

He watched with interest listening to the conversations that he was having with the little ballet brats. It seemed he was a big flirt and he soon turned to Madame Giry's young daughter, Meg Giry. Erik wasn't sure how Madame Giry would react to this knowing of Sebastian's ways with women he was with. He looked to see her mother watching an listening without actually showing that she was. Erik was sure he was the only one that could notice this with her almost perfect fascade hiding her feelings. "My dove, would you like to come with me to dinner this evening." He addressed to Meg making her blush furiously.

Madame Giry smacked her cane on the stage as she heard this. Meg was about to reply when this happened but just nodded as all the girls flocked over to her mother. Sebastian smiled and took a seat in the third row watching as the girls began to do the first act.

Carlotta was singing in her horribly high pitched voice as Erik smiled sinisterly and made his way back through the passage and down another short one to the flies above the stage. Not many people were up there and the ones that were neither heard nor saw him as he glided by. He took his time as he watched for the right moment to strike.

The girls formed two lines behind Carlotta as she held a high pitch waving as she continued highten her voice while the girls fled past either side of her and down the sides of the stage in line twirling and dipping as they went. Carlotta was now standing in the middle of the stage with no one near her.

Erik smiled agian as he noticed a prop directly behind her. Running up he pushed the prop and darted abck into the darkness to watch as he clutched in hsi hand a note he ahd written before he left the lair. The prop was tumbling down and hit the stage with a crash as the ballet girls gasped and Carlotta turned around with her eyes wide. Sebastian was on his feet in seconds and moving towards the stage. His face a deathly pale where it was usually tan. his dark black hair tied at the nape of his neck flowed behind him. "What is this?" He yelled not really expecting a reply from the stunned ballet girls but he got one.

"It's the Opera Ghost! He has come back for revenge!" Little Jammes squealed and all the girls around her gasped and began to panic.

Madame Giry was looking up into the flies and saw that the stage ahdns were now running around trying to find the problem. All was silent though as a note floated to the ground.

Madame Giry walked over quickly and plucked it up from the floor and looked around. Everyone was silent and watching her intently. She slid her nail under the wax slightly and it came open easily. Pulling out the letter she unfolded it and began to read.

"Dear Mgmt.

I am clearly unimpressed with your status in the political enviroment and that is also not going to keep you from getting hurt while your staying in my Opera House. I believe that the last managers had to learn this the hard way. If all my expectations are not met you will be hit by another string of incidents and maybe even something worse than during the performance of Don Juan. I expect that you will be seeing the change in your casts work as a result of this and continuing letters. I hope you heed their warning Monsuier.

O. G."

Sebastian's face was full of angry fury as everyone else's were full of fear and horror. Carlotta swooned and fell to the ground uncontious with no one really bothering, nor able because in a state of shock, to catch her. The ballet girls all screamed and gathered up together whining with fear as everyone else mumbled prayers to themselves.

Erik watched with satisfaction and decided to take his leave and go back to check on Crystal. A sweet smile of joy and amusement spread across his features as he disapeared into the darkness of the passage back home.


	16. A Ball

Crystal sat in bed. She looked at herself and saw that someone had bandaged up her wounds. Her mind slowly drifted back to the night before. Thinking hard she remembered that Sebastian had wanted her to meet up with him agian but she wasn't going to go back for another lashing that quickly.

She decided that she wanted to get up now and practice on her violin some. She could tell Erik wans't home because the rustling of him walking around or the music that haunted the lair when he needed to express deep emotions didn't seem to reach her ears at all. standing up and walking over to the other side of the room, she quickly gathered her violin and walked back over sitting on the bed before she came dizzy from so much movement. 'I wonder where that man went anyways.' She thought then began to play but after a while she stopped agian thinking of Erik. 'I can't stop thinking about why Erik wouldn't let me see under his mask. Did he know me in the past and doesn't want me to know who he is? Or is he a criminal that is some kind of Phycotic murder!' She shook the idea's from her head senslessly hoping for them to stop and not re-enter her train of thought.

She was just about to begin playing again when a clicking noise echoed softly from outside of the room. Standing Crystal left the room to investigate. Peering around the corner with the precision of a master artist working on a painting that had taken many a year to construct she noticed that Erik had come home. Her breath caught in her thoat and she wondered why. Because he was smiling. He was actually smiling one of those truly happy and satisfied smiles. 'Was he with a woman while he was absent?' Her heart seemed to sink to her ankles at that minute and she couldn't tell why.

She caught some tears before they fell and hindered a small sobbing breath as she quickly entered the room. She wasn't sure why she felt like this but she knew that she had some devoid feelings towards Erik or she wouldn't be. Of corse the thought that she was wrong popped in her head too. She wouldn't cry. Not even if he had been. It's not like they were intimate or anything. Just being attracted to someone doesn't mean your in love with them or they are in love with you.

With her emotions hidden she heard a knock at the door. It was Erik. "Come in." She said, now deciding that feelings shouldn't get in the way anymore and no matter what happened she wouldn't let her feelings control her. Bad things happened when she did.

Erik came into the room with a bit of pep in his step as his cloak flowed brilliantly behind him. A smiled spread across his face as he knelt down and kissed her hand. "Mademoiselle, would you please accompany me to the great masked ball tonight after the opera preformance. It is to greet the new manager Monsueir Fascade. I haven't been to one in a very long time and with a mask you can hind your face causing no attention to yourself. I'm sure you'll be asked by many to dance and it will help you feel better since you seemed so distant yesterday." He said in a voice that showed he had more than just dancing planned for that night. There was a purpose for going to this ball. A task he needed to complete.

Crystal nodded and sighed looking down. "I would kind Monsuier but I'm afriad I can not. I have no dress to wear that adones a mask." She replied.

Erik thought for a moment and nodded standing up. "Yes you do, the red and black corset dress Mademoiselle. I have a plenty of masks for you to borrow." He said and strode out of the room. "Madame Giry said for you to come to her room. She will have a warm bath and meal for you there. I will fetch you up there in 2 hours time. I suggest you take you dress with you and I will bring the mask when i come." He finished and left the room leaving the girl speechless as she grabbed her things.


	17. The Ball begins

Crystal had been in Madame Giry's motherly care for the past hour. She had been given a bath mason of warm lavender water to soak and scrub in while Madame Giry had prepared a warm meal. When she had finished taking the rather relaxing math and rebandaged herself with great percision so to not show it underneith the dress.

She quickly slipped into the dress and as soon as she was in she was being squeezed and bruised slightly by the Corset that was being pulled around her and tightened. It wasn't to where she coudln't breath. Just tight enough so that by the end of the day she'd be tired or wearing it.

After that was finished Madame Giry had sat her down and was thankful that the parts the mask wouldn't be hiding was parts undisfigured. She began to apply eye shadow over her eyes. It was purple and red mixed then she added a soft layer of black over it making it look like the setting sun. She then decided to add a little bit of white to bring out her skin above the eye shadow. The next process was putting on some eye liner. This took a little longer since it was more uncomfortable for Crystal have done. That was finished quick though too and they added lip stick. It was wine red and brought out her pale lavishing skin that she was bless with. Even if someone had marred it she could still look rather esquisite.

Madame Giry was adding the final touches, putting rose petals in her curly pinned up hair, as they heard a knock behind the dresser. Walking over gracefully the woman opened the door to let Erik come into the room. He was clad in black as always but this time it was different. He wore a red shirt with a black overcoat and trousers. His hair was whisked back gracefully and he wore a red velvet mask. His cape that was usually black to help hide him in the shadows was now red. He stode over with a look of awe on his facce as he saw Crystal. His jaw was dropped slightly as he handed her a black velvet Mask that had red rose stitchings in it. Rubies adorned the sides making the theme of red and black ovious in the couple that would be going to the ball together.

Madame Giry looked at the two and cleared her throat to get their attention. It took a couple of times of this before they actually stopped looking in awe at eachother. "You two should really be getting to the front hall. The ball has already started." She said noticing the time. They both agreed and were out of the room and into the hall in no time.

Erik was worried that everyone would recognize him, while Crystal was possitive that Sebastian would recognize her. She wondered why she had agreed to go with him but didn't want to back out now. She couldn't let Erik see she was scared. She pushed the gut feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong and just tried to keep in mind that they would be in a ballroom full of people wearing masks and dancing and drinking. That even if Sebastian wanted to it might be pretty hard to find her.

Crystal grabbed Erik's hand, shocking him, as they neared the ballroom, which was the front hall of the opera house. She wasn't sure why she did it but Erik didnt' complain. He just lightly squeezed her hand back making her heart start beating fast in her chest. A feeling of joy an nervousness overwelmed her and she liked the feeling.

It didnt' take them long to enter the ballroom. A swirl of colors swirled around the room as the couples waltzed. Crystal looked at Erik and he instantly got the messege. He grabbed ehr in the position to begin a walktz and they burst into crowd of dancers joing them in their joyous celebrations.

It didn't take long for Crystal to swept away from Erik into a nother man's arms. And another. And another. Finally she thought she had danced until she couldn't anymore. One last man grabbed her as the end of the song neared. It was a man she felt she knew and it wasn't a good feeling she was getting from this man, but she danced. She figured she'd be swept off soon and she could find her way back to the safety of Erik's arms. They safety she felt when she was near him. Then the man pulled her quickly from the crowd and into the shadows in one swift move. He pinned her hands agianst the wall above her head and pressed his body painfully up agianst her own. "Hello Mon Ange." He said with a sneering voice. A voice that Crystal completely recognized. It was Sebastian.


	18. Once Again Her Savoior

Crystal growled despite her fear and was rewarded with a smack across the face. Sebastian snarled and pressed up agianst her harder making a pain shoot through her body. "Your here with someone. How dare you coem here with someone!" He spat the words out in her face making her recoil agianst the wall.

She soon regathered her courage and glared at him. "And im sure your here with Madame Giry's young daughter." She spat right back and was rewarded with a sharp slap across the face which made her face fly to one side as he let go of her arms.

She tried to get past him but was pushed back agianst the wall with great force and her head conected with the granite wall with a sickening crack as she slumped to the floor. She was still contious as she recieved blow after blow from Sebastian. First his foot connected with her stomach. Then her jaw. Then with her side and she was laying on the ground. Coughing from the hits.

Sebastian wasn't aware of the presence behind him as he advanced on Crystal. "You know Giry's daughter is alot prettier than you but I can still have you whenever I want. You like the abuse. And I love the way you beg for me to stop." He laughed at his sick taste of treating women and at his false accusation that she liked the way he treated her.

* * *

Erik looked around confused as the dancing stopped and conversations were now held inbetween the wait for the next song. He couldn't find Crystal anywhere. He began to panic as he noticed Meg was nto with the man she had come with. He knew he saw Meg and Sebastian dancing earlier and now he oculd not see neither Sebastian nor Crystal anywhere.

Walking around next to the darker corners of the hall trying to see if he could hear the two anywhere. No one went near there since the news of the Phantom's return and he knew that Sebastian wouldn't give it a second thought to drag Crystal back there. He'd beat and have his way with her if he wanted to and he didn't care if there was a _"Phantom" _that could be lurking back there.

Finally after going around the room a couple times he heard the familiar sound of Crystal's voice emitting through one of the corridors that led out of the entrance hall. As he walked into it silently he saw Sebastian now beating up Crystal. She was trying to speak, but everytime she got ready to cry for help or anythign she was recieving a blow hard enough to take her breath away.

Erik moved quicker as he saw Sebastian moving closer to her and now standing over her with a lust-filled smile that showed his intentions. He pulled back his elbow and smashed it into the back of Sebastian's head with ease knocking him out.

* * *

Crystal was crying as she saw the way Sebastian was looking at her and she knew she had no hope of getting out of there without being raped. Her fears slowly stopped as she heard the noise of bone connecting with bone and a grunt from Sebastian as he fell limp to the ground. His chest still moving up and down showing it hadn't been a leathal blow.

As she looked up she saw who her rescuer was. Erik. The overwelming feeling of love for this man hit her agian but she soon surpressed it knowing that he loved another and that other happened to be dead. "Thank you Erik.." She said and failed to keep the tears from comming agian as he picked her up and took her further into the corridor.

Crystal curled agianst his body as she felt his warmth and coldness all at once. It gave her comfort and she loved how it felt to press herself agianst him. Her tears were soaking the front of his suit slightly but he didn't seem to notice or care. His hands were running through her raven black hair as she sighed. The tears stopped and soon he was wlaking down one of the many passageways to his lair.

Crystal looked up at Erik with graditude and smiled at him as he looked down. Her fingers reached up and traced the lining of his mask. She noticed him tense up and she sighed taking back her hand. "Sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

He looked down at her with mixed emotions. A look that only someone who was remembering things of the past. A look she knew all to well. "Erik...Why do you where it? The mask I mean." She looked at him hoping she'd get an answer but wouldn't be upset if she didn't.

He shook his head. "It protects those who I care for and those who fear me." He said and she didn't quite understand but decided not to press the subject.

She couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian would find her alone somewhere. Without Erik to help her. And if he'd do to her what Raoul had done to Christine. He had certianly tried before. It has pulled at her thoughts since the first time he'd abused her.

Erik noticed the distant look at Crystals' face as she curled up in his arms. Soon they had reached the underground home and he was dressing her bruises and some cuts. After that she had fallen asleep on her bed and he pulled the covers over her thinking to himself and sighed retreating to his own room to rest from the tiresome night.


End file.
